Peur d'aimer
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Miya/Kai principalement Miyavi est un prof. Kai est un nouvel enseignant qui arrive. Très vite, il se lie d'amitié avec Miyavi mais leur relation évolue. -Kai,tu l'aime? -Je peux pas nous sommes deux garçons -Et alors? C'est l'amour qui compte


Les élèves venaient de rentrer en cours. Ils s'installèrent puis commençèrent à parler. Le professeur entra à son tour. Il s'installa et sortit ses affaires. Pendant qu'il expliquait son cours,ses élèves le regardaient. C'était un prof qui avait le don de capturer l'attention de ses élèves,qui donnait du sens au cours de maths et qui était,selon les filles,vraiment très beau. Le cours prit fin et tout le monde rangea ses affaires.

-Aurevoir professeur

-A demain

Les lycéennes sortirent et regardèrent leur professeur se diriger vers la salle des profs. Il y entra et se servit un café.

-Tu devrais pas prendre de café,t'es assez éxcité comme ça

Un autre prof,qui était aussi son ami,venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

-Hey les gars! Vous savez qu'il va y avoir un nouveau?

-Ah ouais?

-Ouais ben je crois que c'est lui qui arrive

Un homme brun aux yeux noisettes entra dans la salle.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que je suis bien en salle des professeurs?

-Tu te trompe pas. Je m'apelle Miku. Viens je vais te présenter aux autres. Voici Kaoru.

-Enchanté

-Là c'est Ruki

-Salut

-Le petit blond là c'est Kyo. Il a un sale caractère mais il est sympa

-S'lu

-Et pour finir voici Miyavi

Miyavi regarda le nouveau qui détournait le regard dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Je m'appelle Kai. Ravi de faire votre connaissance

Il sourit et Miyavi ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable à ce moment là. Il se sentit fondre devant ce si beau sourire.

-Hey Myu,pourquoi tu ne ferais pas visiter l'endroit à Kai?

-Euh...Ouas si tu veux

Miyavi sortit de la pièce acompagné du nouveau. Ils promenèrent dans les couloirs.

-Tu étais où avant d'arriver ici?

-Dans une autre ville. J'ai été muter ici car j'ai demenagé et je vis avec des amis

-Moi j'habite ici depuis 5 ans et comme j'ai toujours voulu devenir prof ben me voila ici

-Ce n'est pas trop dur l'intégration?

-Je me suis jamais plaint

Miyavi marcha avec Kai à ses côtés en lui faisant visiter chaques piéces et chaques étages qui étaient au nombre de trois.

-Vous vous entendez bien avec vos élèves?

-Très bien. Il y a même une élève qui a flacher sur Kyo

-J'imagine que vous aussi vous devez avoir du succès

-Je me plaint pas mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul

Kai rougit.

-Franchement je te trouve adorable

-M...Merci c'est gentil

Kai regarda Miyavi dans les yeux. Ce regard lui plaisait enormément. Il finit par s'en détacher.

-Il faudrait peut être retourner en salle des profs vous ne pensez pas?

-Tutoie-moi. Je me sens vieux là,rigola Miyavi.

-D'accord,dit Kai avec un sourire.

-T'as vraiment un beau sourire

-Et moi je vous...te trouve très beau

-Merci. Allez je vais te raccompagner

Miyavi raccompagna Kai jusqu'a la salle d'où ils venaient. Miyavi,quant à lui,rentra chez lui. Il vivait dans un appartement pas loin du lycée où il enseignait. Il s'allongea sur son canapé et pensa au nouveau. Il voulait le connaitre,lui parler. Fermant les yeux,il s'endormit.

Kyo venait de finir son cours. Une lycéenne s'approcha de lui.

-Professeur,j'aimerai que vous m'apreniez à jouer de la batterie

Kyo regarda son élève. C'était une fille blonde qui avait un piercing à la lèvre. Ses mèches arrivaient devant ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient marrons. Elle portait un chemiser noir avec une cravatte blanche,un slim noir a rayures grises et des converses. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de mitaines noires et grises.

Ses seins étaient assez gros mais quand même petits.

-Vous voulez bien alors?

-Tiens toi sage Natsumi

-A vos ordres professeur!

La jeune fille suivit son professeur qu'elle aimait tant. Heureusement pour elle,ils faisaient la même taille. Il l'emmena dans la salle de musique. Natsumi s'installa sur la batterie et prit les baguettes.

-Tu connais au moins les bases?

-Oui oui

-Ne prend pas ça pour un jeu

-Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz

-Fais voir ce dont tu es capable

Natsumi commença à faire quelques airs. Kyo écoutait attentivement.

-C'est pas mal,c'est même très bien

-Merci

Natsumi s'approcha de son professeur qui se tenait debout devant elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas bien de draguer son professeur

-Il fallait me dire nan

-Pourquoi je t'ai dit ouais a ton avis?

-Parce que vous êtes prof et que vous devez aider vos élèves

Kyo savait que son élève n'était pas bête. Et en plus,elle avait réponse à tout.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un peu d'amour?

-Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'amour

-Vous m'auriez déja jeter sinon

-Je vais vous laisser

Kyo ne répondit pas et alla en salle des profs après que son élève soit sorti.

-Et bien Kyo t'as pas l'air bien

-Je vais bien

-Qu'est ce que fou Ruki? Il a l'air bien proche de Kai

-J'en connais un chez qui sa va déplaire

-3,2,1...

Miyavi ouvrit la porte.

-Hello tout le monde!

Il était de bonne humeur mais en voyant Ruki proche de Kai,il prit un dossier et dût passer entre les deux pour le prendre.

-Excusez-moi

-C'est pas grave

-Miya,t'as fiancée ne doit pas venir?

-De un ce n'et pas ma fiancée c'est juste une amie et de deux elle vient pas me voir si souvent que ça

-Vous parlez d'Ayumi?

-Oui

-Qui est-ce?

-Une amie

La sonnerie retentit et les profs durent aller dans leur salle.

-Oh non ma voiture est en panne,se plaiginit Kai.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne?demande Miyavi.

-Je voudrais pas déranger

-Tu ne dérange pas du tout

Kai entra donc dans la voiture de Miyavi.

-Tu habite loin?

-Oh non. C'est juste à 10 minutes d'ici

-Je suis content que tu t'entend bien avec tout le monde

-Ils sont gentils ne t'inquiéte pas. Ayumi est ta fiancée?

-Bien sûr que non. C'est juste une amie,rien de plus. Si tu veux un jour je te la présenterai

-Avec plaisir. On est arrivé

Kai descendit.

-Bon je vais te laisser

-Attend! Pourquoi ne reste-tu pas manger? Sa sera l'occasion pour moi de te relercier

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer

-Puisque je te dit que tu peux venir. Mon ami n'est pas là

-Bon d'accord

Miyavi sortit de sa voiture et rentra dans la maison de Kai. Il resta sans voix devant la beauté des lieux.

-C'est magnifique

-Merci. Installe-toi je vais préparer à manger

Kai partit dans la cuisine. Miyavi fit le tour de la pièce et regarda les photos qu'il y avait sur les meubles. Sur toutes les photos il souriait. Il tomba sur une photo ou c'était une fille et un autre garçon.

-Qui est-ce?

-Ca,c'est mon copain avec sa petite amie

-Ah le bonnheur d'être amoureux. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs

-Tu es déja tomber amoureux?

-Oui. Chaques années il y a des filles qui me demandent. Et toi tu as déja été amoureux?

-Pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore trouver la bonne personne. L'âme soeur comme on dit

-Je suis sûr que tu la trouvera

-Merci. Voila j'ai fini de préparer le manger!

Kai apporta le plat et le posa sur la table.

-Ca sent bon

Miyavi s'asseilla ainsi que Kai. Il servit son invité et se servit lui mê goutèrent le repas préparer avec soin par Kai.

-C'est trop bon! T'es un vrai as de la cuisine

-Merci

-Tu ferais une épouse parfaite

-Si je trouve quelqu'un oui

Kai se rendit compte que Miyavi n'arrêtait pas de lui dire des compliments. Sans comprendre pourquoi,cela lui plaisait. Après avoir fini le repas,Miyavi se proposa pour faire la vaisselle.

-Je vais te donner un coup de main en essuyant

-Tandis que moi je lave

-Voila

Miyavi mit ses mains dans l'eau et commença à frotter avec l'éponge. Quand il posait les verres,Kai les prenait ce qui faisait que quelques fois leurs mains se froller. Kai rougit ainsi que Miyavi. La porte s'ouvrit et un garçon entra.

-Tu es déja rentré?

-Ouais,il remarqua Miyavi,c'est ton mec?

Kai vira au rouge et répondit que nan.

-Miyavi je te présente Aoi,mon colocataire

-S'lu

-Salut

-Serieux on dirait trop que vous êtes ensemble la

Les deux concernés rougirent.

-Mais arrêter de rougir

-Je vais pas m'attarder moi,dit Miyavi.

Kai accompagna Miyavi jusqu'a la porte.

-Pourquoi tu nous regarde comme ça Aoi?

-J'regarde si vous allez vous embrasser

-On sort pas a 2!

-Ouais ouais

-Allez on se retrouve demain. Dort bien

-Toi aussi

Miyavi fit un bisous sur la joue de Kai qui referma la porte en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-Avoue il te fait craquer

-Je viens juste de le connaitre

-L'excuse. Invite-le à dormir la prochaine fois en plus il t'as donné son numéro

Kai partit dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pensa à sa soirée qu'il avait tant aimer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé qui était Ayumi. Une chose était sûr,Miyavi était quelqu'un unique et il voulait d'avantage le connaitre. Il porta sa main à sa joue,là ou Miyavi avait poser ses lèvres. Un sourire sur les lèvres,il s'endormit. Miyavi quant à lui prenait sa douche. Il était heureux d'avoir pu passer une soirée avec Kai. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrasser sur la joue ni pourquoi il avait tant envie de passer du temps avec lui.

Il sortit de la douche,se secha,enfila un boxer et alla dormir.

Quand il se reveilla,il avait un petit problème.

-Et merde

Il se soulagea puis son téléphone sonna. Il arrêta donc son activité.

-Allo?

-Miyaaaaaaaaaaaa. T'etais où hier soir j'avais essayer de t'appeller mais sa répondé pas

-J'ai passe la soirée avec un ami

-T'as coucher avec?

-Nan. Toute le monde n'est pas gay Ayumi

-Je sais mais laisse-moi dans mon délire. Pourquoi tu me présente pas a ton ami?

-Tel que je te connais tu vas essayer de nous caser

-Meuh non. Allez je vais me préparer

-A toute à l'heure

Miyavi raccrocha et son téléphone re-sonna. C'était Kai.

-Allo?

-Miyavi? C'est Kai. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas

-Mais non pas du tout. En fait tu tombe bien

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai une amie qui veut absolument te voir

-Ca me dérange pas

-Genial! Je passe te prendre alors

-A tout de suite

Kai raccrocha. Aoi le regarda,un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

-Tu as un sourire quand il t'appelle

-C'est juste que je suis content de lui parler

-C'est ça. Tiens justement le voila

Kai ouvrit la porte

-Allez va rejoindre ton prince charmant

Son colocataire ignora la remarque et s'en alla. Il se dirigea vers la voiture de Miyavi et lui fit un grand sourire en guise de bonjour. Ils parlèrent pendant le trajet et ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Miyavi. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte de droite du seuxième étage.

-C'est grand et magnifique

-Merci mais c'est pas aussi beau que chez toi

Kai s'asseilla et Miyavi ouvrit la porte car on venait de frapper.

-Miyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kai vit une fille brune plus petite que Miyavi et qui avait l'air de bonne humeur.

-Kai je te présente Ayumi,ma meilleure amie

-Enchanté

-Alors c'est toi le fameux Kai. Miyavi m'a beaucoup parler de toi

Kai rougit légérement et sourit. Il ne savait pas que Miyavi parler de lui.

-Je suis touché

-Vous feriez un beau couple

Kai et Miyavi se regardèrent simultanément puis rougirent au plus au point.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignon. Allez j'arrête de vous embêter

-Kai,tu viens de voir le caractère d'Ayumi

La jeune fille fit un sourire.

-Si on allait faire un tour? Il fait bon dehors en plus

-Pourquoi pas

-Pis comme ça ça vous fera une sortie en amoureux

Les 3 personnes sortirent. Comme le parc n'était pas loin,ils allèrent au parc.

-Oh des glaces! Qui veux une glace?

-J'en veux bien une au chocolat

-Pistache pour moi

Il alla voir le marchand et acheta trois glaces. Pendant qu'il achetait les glaces,Ayumi parla avec Kai.

-Tu l'aime bien Myu?

-Il est très gentil avec moi

-Et mignon aussi

-Oui. Il doit beaucoup t'aimer

-Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps ùais il t'aime beaucoup aussi

Miyavi revint avec les glaces. Il donna celle au chocolat à Kai,celle a la pistache à Ayumi et la sienne était à la fraise. Sur la route,ils parlèrent.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez?

-Une semaine

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup. Myu et moi sa fait 10 ans qu'on se connait

-On s'est connu au collège

Miyavi avait de la glace sur la joue.

-Miyavi tu as de la glace sur la joue attend je vais te l'enlever

Kai enleva la glace avec son doigt et le mit dans sa bouche. A ce moment là,Ayumi en était sûre,il y avait quelque chose entre Miyavi et Kai. Il fallait dévellopper ce quelque chose et pour ça,il fallait trouver une manière,un plan pour y ils pouvaient s'apprecier mais tomber amoureux,c'était une autre affaire surtout quand on était du même sexe.

Miyavi avait raccompagné Kai chez lui.

-J'ai passé une excellente journée avec vous

-Pareil!

-Myu fait un bisous à Kai

Miyavi regarda son amie et descendit de sa voiture. Il s'approcha de Kai et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sentirent comme hypnotisés par l'autre. Kai avait envie de se serrer contre le corps de Miyavi mais s'y refusa. Il se dirent aurevoir un peu triste mais heureux. Il ouvrit la porte puis la referma. Il resta appuyé contre elle. Il avait le coeur qui battait fort.

-Alors c'était bien?

-Très bien. On s'est bien amusé

-Il t'a embrassé?

-Aoi! Je lui ai juste enlever la glace qu'il avait sur la joue avec mon doigt,avoua Kai en rougissant.

-Kai,tu l'aime?

-Je peux pas nous sommes deux garçons

-Et alors? C'est l'amour qui compte

-Quand il est là j'ai le coeur qui bat très fort et je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir

-La princesse est amoureuse de son prince charmant,se moqua Aoi.

-Nous sommes juste amis!

-C'est ce que tu dis

Aoi reçu un message et dit à son ami qu'il partait.

-Tu vas où?

-Chez Uruha

Kais sourit en pensant à Aoi et Uruha. Cela faisait maintenant 1 an qu'ils sortent ensemble. Au début c'était pas rose mais maintenant ils s'aiment. Toujours en pensant,il alla prendre sa douche.

Miyavi parlait en salle des profs. Ruki téléphonait,Miku se servait un café,Kyo n'avait pas fini son cours et Kai n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

-Il manque pas quelqu'un?

-Kaoru ne travaille pas aujourd'hui

-Miyavi,pourquoi tu souris comme ça? T'es amoureux?

-J'ai passé l'après midi avec Kai hier. J'y repense juste

-Coucou tout le monde! Dit Kai en entrant dans la pièce. Profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait personne,Ruki murmura un "je t'aime".

-Rukiiiiiiiiiiiii! A qui t'as dit je t'aime?

-Ca te regarde pas

-Je sais c'est Reita!

Le rougissement de Ruki répondit à sa question.

-C'est quoi tout ce rafut? demanda Kyo en arrivant.

-Ruki sort avec Reita

-Genial un couple de plus

Miyavi sourit. Au moins il ne tournerai plus autour de Kai

-Myu et Kai aussi iraient bien ensemble

-Hey mais pourquoi nous?

-Parce que vous faite un beau couple

-Nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble nous sommes deux garçons

-C'est pas grave ça. C'est pas ça qui empeche d'être amoureux

Kai regarda Miyavi qui le regardait également. Le grand brun avait envie de prendre Kai dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui.

-Vous avez vu? Miyavi et Kai se regardent.

-Ouais moi je dis ça cache quelque chose

Kai,ne savant plus quoi penser,sortit en courant de la salle.

-Kai!

-Rattrappe-le!

Miyavi sortit de la salle et courut après son petite brun. Il le rattrappa après avoir courut pendant un moment. Il attrappa le poignet de Kai ce qui se fit se retourner.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti?

-Ce qu'ils disent,c'est peut être vrai mais j'ai peur

-Peur de quoi?

-D'aimer une autre homme...

Miyavi prit Kai dans ses bras.

-Je veux te protéger,te garder près de moi,te rendre heureux,entendre tes rires,te voir sourire

Kai ne dit rien et resta collé au torse du grand brun.

-T'es vraiment mignon Kai

Celui-ci rougit. Il voulut rapprocher son visage de celui de l'autre mais pris peur au dernier moment et s'enfuiya. Miyavi voulut le rattrapper mais y renonca. Il avait sans doute besoin de rester seul.

Kai était chez lui. Aoi l'avait vu rentré alors qu'il regardait la télé.

-Qu'est ce qui a?

-Je suis qu'un idiot

-Pourquoi?

-Miyavi me trouve beau et il veut m'avoir auprès de lui mais j'ai pris peur et je suis parti

-Pourquoi t'es parti?

-J'ai peur. Peur d'aimer un autre homme

-Il sera là pour toi

-Je vais aller mallonger j'suis crevé

-Ok

Kai n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. C'est avec des yeux fatigués qu'il sortit de chez lui. Il fit un bon en voyant Miyavi devant chez lui. Il se mit en face de lui.

-Pardon d'être parti hier

-Ce n'est pas grave

-J'ai peur mais maintenant ça va mieux

-C'est plûtot a moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du te prendre dans mes bras et t'avouer tout ça

Kai surprit Miyavi en se serrant contre lui.

-Je suis bien dans tes bras. Je veux y rester

Miyavi ressera son emprise sur son petit brun. Il leva sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kai resta ébahit mais répondit au baiser si bon. Il se surprit à aimer l'embrasser et le fait qu'il était un homme ne lui posa pas de problèmes. Il finit par se séparer.

-Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Excuse-moi d'avoir mis de temps a comprendre

-Comprendre quoi?

-Que je t'aime

Miyavi reprit posession des lèvres de Kai,ne voulant plus le lacher.

-Je t'aime aussi Kai

-KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TU SORS AVEC UNE DE TES ELEVES?

-Miku tu vas me crever les tympans j'suis pas sourd

-T'as embrassé Natsumi?

-Oui ça a même fini...Enfin bref t'as compris

-Z'etes tous en couple,bouda Miku.

Tout le monde ria et fit un gros calin à Miku.


End file.
